mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Strong
Mr. Strong is the twenty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Strong *'Color': Red *'shape': Square now Triangle *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Relatives ': unknow *'Job': being strong and muscular *Features: Green cowboy hat (original version), Belt (2008 version) *Naitionality: Philadelphian - American Story Mr. Strong is so strong from eating many eggs, enough that he can break things, until he finds a farmer whose cornfield is on fire. Mr. Strong is so strong he picks up the farmer's barn and fills it with water, pours the water on the cornfield, extinguishing it. Mr. Strong is rewarded with eggs from the chickens on the farm. At the end of the story, the reader is surprised to find out that Mr. Strong is having ice cream. International publications & translations Mr. Strong appears under the titles Monsieur Costaud (French), Don Forzudo (Spanish), Unser Herr Stark (German), Meneertje Sterk (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Δυνατός (Greek), 強壯先生 (Taiwan), 힘세씨 (Korean), Fætter Stærk (Danish), Gubben Stark (Swedish). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Bus Driver *Farmer ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Strong kept his red color, but his shape is changed from a square to a triangle, and a brown belt replaces his hat and he has muscular arms to emphasize his character trait. and in the U.S. version He Has a Philadelphian accent, similar to actor Sylvester Stallone. As shown in the "beach'n with the boom box" music video every little miss finds him attractive, but it was just a music video. His catchphrase is "Aw, pickles!", and he usually says this when he breaks something by barely even touching it. In Amusement Park he seems to be afraid of hights as he comments in a shakey voice on how high they were going. He is seen as a nurse in Boo-Boos. He lives in a house that is white with a black roof and too windows and a door which is seen in some of the episodes. In the US and UK versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Simon Greenall. Trivia He is one of the four red characters. He is also the only triangle character. Nobody seen him without his belt yet. He is seen as a giant standie in Hiccups & Sneezes. His relationship is with Mr. Bump. In Rainy Day, he rides a paddleboat by Mr. Noisy. Mr. Strong is one mr. man who is seen with Little Miss Whoops (Superstore). Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Slow * Mr. Brave * Mr. Crosspatch * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Busy * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Stubborn * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Quick * Mr. Strong and the Flood * Mr. Strong's Windy Day * Mr. Christmas * Mr. Strong and the Ogre See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Square characters